dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Iop/Força/5
"Os Iops são o estereótipo máximo do cavaleiro. São extremamente educados, cavalheiros, honrados e corajosos. Lutam pelo bem e pela paz no mundo. Mesmo que seja um tédio conversar com um Iop, ninguém pode negar que são guerreiros incríveis, capazes de vencer qualquer desafio." Olá, Resolvi criar um tutorial básico para Iops de Força, já que ultimamente não venho encontrando muitos atualizados. Jogo com Iop faz quase um ano, mas adquiri uma boa experiência nesse pequeno período de tempo, e gostaria de passá-la a todos vocês daqui, e principalmente para ajudar os iniciantes que precisam de maior ajuda para começarem com o pé direito no Mundo dos Doze. - INTRODUÇÃO: ''' Iops são guerreiros especializados em causar danos brutos que com uma série de buffs alcançam um número absurdo. A base de um Iop de Força é o dano, assim como qualquer outro, mas desta forma focando-se principalmente nesta parte, sendo assim de extrema utilidade em calabouços, e um mestre para PvM depois de alcançar alguns níveis. É ótimo com espadas, sendo que é uma das poucas raças que podem causar o dano desta arma com 100% de eficiência, e a maioria delas na maioria das vezes tendo como o atributo do dano principal em Neutro ou Força. Um Iop de Força sempre é temido pelos inimigos, e admirado pelos companheiros de grupo ao causar danos incríveis. Ótima build para quem é fascinado por danos, assim como eu. - '''PRÓS DA RAÇA: Tem um arsenal de buffs para armas e feitiços. Tem o melhor feitiço de locomoção entre todas as raças (Salto). Pode aumentar sua Vitalidade facilmente e com grande eficiência em momentos críticos com o feitiço Vitalidade. Tem dois feitiços para afastar e organizar o inimigo (Intimidação e Sopro). Ótimos danos. Fácil de se jogar. CONTRAS DA RAÇA: Raça assim como a build muito monótona. Maioria dos feitiços a curta distância. Necessita de ajuda de outras raças para suprir seus defeitos tanto em PvP quanto PvM. Por atacar principalmente a curta distância torna-se um adversário muito vulnerável e fácil de sofrer danos do inimigo. '- ' PRÓS DA BUILD: Como qualquer Iop seus danos chegam ao extremo, mas tem vantagem de ser o mais eficiente neste quesito. É temido por sua especialidade com espadas e por muitas vezes acertar um Hit Kill na famosa Cólera de Iop. Pode acertar diversos monstros ao mesmo tempo com a Espada de Iop, que tem alcance ajustável e ataca em cruz. A Pressão consegue causar danos permanentes. Há feitiços de baixo custo de PA com grande eficiência, como Concentração e Intimidação. É frequentemente chamado a grupos por causar danos que chegam as alturas. Softcap maior que outros elementos da raça. Mesmo em PvM solo ele consegue se dar bem. Build barata e fácil de se jogar. CONTRAS DA BUILD: A maioria de seus ataques é de curta distância. É extremamente dependente de armas. Mesmo a Espada de Iop sendo boa por um lado por ter alcance ajustável, por outro lado pode ser alvo fácil de raças para baixá-lo facilmente. Seus danos são realmente altos, mas é a sua única vantagem em comparação a outras raças. É uma build muito monótona, onde na maioria das vezes só é usada algumas ações no campo de batalha, sempre com a mesma estratégia, se é que há estratégia. Em PvP não é tão eficiente como outras builds, ao menos em mid e low lvl. Só passa a ser eficiente depois de lvls mais elevados. Praticamente depois do lvl 100 é necessário ter 10 PA, se ao contrário não é tão útil. SOLUÇÕES: Um Iop especialista em danos próximos aos adversários, tem a solução de conseguir um bom número de Vitalidade (com equipamentos, pergaminhos e etc) para não morrer tão facilmente. Possui um feitiço que no nível 5 aumenta 18% do HP que ele tem no momento que o conjurou. Pode utilizar o feitiço Salto em momentos críticos, e se distanciar do inimigo facilmente. '- ' ATRIBUTOS: Vitalidade ~ Muito útil para qualquer raça, principalmente para Iop de Força que ataca principalmente colado no inimigo. Vale a pena scrollar até 101 neste. Há duas opções a se tomar sobre esse stat: Apenas scrolle ele a 101. Ou depois de alcançar 300 em Força, passe a aumentar nele (segundo educadorzim que me sugeriu tal ideia há um tempo atrás). Sabedoria ~ Importante contra raças e monstros que retiram PA e PM, para se esquivar das suas tentativas, além de aumentar sua xp no PvM. Vale a pena scrollar até 101 em tal atributo, mas não aumente nenhum ponto aqui com suas características que ganha ao passar de nível! Força ~ Seu atributo principal, aumente TODOS os seus pontos aqui, ou se não, depois de alcançar 300 nele, passe a aumentar em Vitalidade (fica a critério do player). Também vale a pena scrollar 101 pontos aqui, e depois passar aumentar a aumentar neste! Acredite, fará diferença se quiser resetar seus atributos, e claro, todo ponto em high lvl é bem-vindo. Inteligência ~ Não é necessário aumentar aqui, e muito menos scrollar. Só scrolle em níveis mais altos para um situação imprevista. Sorte ~ Mesma coisa que Inteligência, mas essa com a vantagem de aumentar seus Pontos de Prospecção. Não aumente aqui, apenas scrolle em níveis superiores se possível. Agilidade ~ Muito importante para prender inimigos e poder se esquivar dos mesmos, scrolle aqui até 101, mas não aumente. Ordem de scrolls: ' 1º Força; 2º Vitalidade; 3º Agilidade; 4º Sabedoria; 5º é de preferência do player entre Inteligência e Sorte; e 6º depende da escolha do 5º. '- ''' '''Por que scrollar primeiramente em Força e depois a scrollar em outros atributos? Para resetar suas características sem perder os scrolls é usado o Segundo Poder. Lembrando que ao usar o Segundo Poder não é deixado apenas os pergaminhos que você scrollou até 101, mas sim, volta os seus pontos em todas características investidas após 101 para 101, ou seja, se tiver scrollado em Vitalidade, e upou todos seus pontos em Força, mas não não scrollou em Força, ela vai voltar apenas para 101 como os 101 da Vitalidade serão mantidos, por isso cuidado, e é sempre bom scrollar seu atributo principal se tiver scrollado outro e tiver intenções de mudar a build, pois senão o treinador de dopple ou Otomai vai entender que a sua Força também foi scrollada, então vai perder 101 dos pontos que ganhou nos seus níveis por causa de um erro bobo. Não sei se consegui ser muito claro, mas creio que tenham entendido. Por isso, é recomendável scrollar inicialmente em Força. '- ' Explicação de Força e Vitalidade: ' Bem, eu particularmente prefiro aumentar totalmente em Força, no lvl 200 poderá fazer diferença esses pontos. Mas por que depois de 300 em Força aumentar em Vitalidade? Não é obrigatório, é de escolha do player, mas é uma boa ideia que desenvolveram, já que a partir dai o seu softcap começa a ficar muito alto, e a Vitalidade sempre vai ser 1 por um 1 ponto. Dai perguntam: Mas por que não Sabedoria em vez de Vitalidade? Um Iop de Força se concentra em atacar próximo ao inimigo, e não em retirar seus PMs e PAs, por isso, upamos em Vitalidade para não nos tornarmos alvos muito vulneráveis, mas assim como a opção de depois de 300 em Força aumentar em outro atributo é de critério do player, aumentar em Vitalidade e Sabedoria também é, aliás, tudo depende dos seus objeticos. Já que também pode te ajudar no seu up lvl. - '''FEITIÇOS: ' '''1~11: Pressão, vai ser seu feitiço de ataque principal por um bom tempo, coloque logo ele nível 5. Sem contar que causa danos permanentes, caindo como uma luva em lutas contra inimigos que tem o poder de se curar e curar seus aliados. 12~21: Salto, muito utilizado, e vai ser de grande importância para chegar mais próximo do inimigo, já que seus ataques são de curta distância, e para fugir em momentos críticos. 22~31: Intimidação, serve para afastar inimigos, e causar bons danos o empurrando contra um objeto. Pode também escolher por Sopro, ai fica ao seu critério. Sopro serve para organizar o mapa. Funciona em uma célula, e as que estão ao redor da mesma são empurradas um quadrado de distância. Nesse nível eu ainda prefiro intimidação. 32~41: Vitalidade, aumenta 18% da sua Vitalidade atual, vai te dar uma ótima vantagem no início de lutas e quando estiver em momentos complicados na mesma. 42~51: Poder, aumenta em % os seus danos, é um ótimo buff para qualquer nível. 52~61: Multilação, aumenta tanto % os seus danos, quanto em danos físicos, ótimo combo com armas. 62~72: Perícia em Espada, aumenta a porcentagem de sua espada sair com mais eficiência, já que Iops tem 100% de eficiência em espada desde o início do jogo, com mais 35% (no nível 6) vai ficar muito forte. 72~81: Concentração, bom dano com baixo custo de PA. 82~91: Espada de Iop, seu feitiço a longa distância. 92~101: Cólera de Iop, seu maior dano no jogo, vai ser de grande ajuda em calabouços. 102~106: Pressão, passe ela a nível 6. 107~111: Salto, passe-o para nível 6. 112~116: Intimidação ou Sopro, para nível 6, dependendo de qual escolheu anteriormente. 117~121: Perícia em Espada, para nível 6. 122~137: Sopro (ou Intimidação), importante para organizar o mapa, coloque nível 6 logo se anteriormente ter escolhido por Intimidação, se for ao contrário passe Intimidação a nível 6. 138~142: Vitalidade, passe ela a nível 6. 143~147: Poder, passe para nível 6. Tá, mas só da para fazê-lo no nível 148, então, aguarde um nível e passe-o. 148~152: Multilação, passe-a para nível 6. O mesmo esquema do Poder. 153~167: Compulsão ou Espada Divina, escolha entre esses dois buffs para colocar a nível 6. Vou dizer os prós e contras dos dois: Compulsão tem o custo de apenas 2 PAs, são 6 turnos de duração, mas os danos buffados são muito variados entre o mínimo e o máximo. Já a Espada Divina tem o custo de 3 PAs em todos os lvls, mas em compensação seus buffs são mais compactos e pode causar um dano razoável no inimigo, e ainda buffa aliados que estão nas células destacadas. No momento eu aumentaria na Divina. 168: Compulsão ou Espada Divina, coloque a que resolveu não upar anteriormente a nível 2. 169: Escolha um buff que ainda não upou, e o coloque no nível 2 também. 170~174: Concentração, a nível 6. Guarde os pontos até pegar o nível correto para passar o feitiço a tal nível. 175~179: Espada de Iop, a nível 6. O mesmo esquema que Concentração. 180~184: Cólera de Iop, a nível 6. 185~200: Invocação do Dopple Iop, a nível 6. '- ' Outros feitiços úteis: Invocação de Cawwot: Pode tanto curar-te, quanto trancar a linha de visão dos seus inimigos, muito útil. Apenas upe ela com 'Pergaminho de Feitiço'. Upe ela para bem depois, há outros feitiços que são maiores prioridades. Tutorial para consegui-la: Clique aqui(feiti%C3%A7o) Invocação de Chafer: Pode ser útil em alguns momentos para distrair o inimigo, e conseguir um fuga, ou trancar sua linha de visão, atrapalhá-lo e por ai vai. Para consegui-lo, complete o Calabouço dos Esqueletos. Assim como a Cawwot, upe este apenas com 'Pergaminho de Feitiço', e nunca com seus pontos obtidos com nível, mas o deixe para últimos feitiços a upar, há vários outros que são mais importantes. Invocação de Arachnee: Como qualquer invocação uma hora pode ser útil para várias ocasiões. Upe-o com o mesmo esquema dos outros dois. Tutorial para aprender o feitiço: Clique aqui%C3%A7%C3%A3o_de_Arachnee '- ' Explicação de alguns feitiços: Brokle: Ultimamente vejo muitas pessoas com dúvidas sobre ele, mas é algo bastante simples, ao usá-lo o dano do seu feitiço ou arma vai ao máximo possível. Se possível em níveis mais altos upe ele a nível 6 com 'Pergaminhos de Feitiço' para reduzir o tempo necessário para reutilizá-lo. Pressão: Agora com as últimas atualizações, um tanto do dano que ela retira é permanente durante 2 turnos, exemplo: no nível 6 da Pressão, são 20% do dano que são permanentes, ou seja, você hita 100, 20 vão ser permanentes nos próximos 2 turnos. Salto: Com as últimas atualizações, ao saltar do lado de um personagem, é retirado um tanto de resistência em porcentagem por um turno dependendo do nível do feitiço. Vitalidade: Aumenta em porcentagem o tanto que tem de vida no momento que usa o feitiço, essa porcentagem também depende do nível que o feitiço está. Multilação: Além de aumentar 70% (no nível 6) dos seus danos em GERAL, também acrescenta mais 50 de danos físicos (no nível 6), ou seja, o dano da sua ARMA. Mas tudo por apenas um turno, o mesmo que o conjurou. Perícias: São pergaminhos dropados de qualquer monstro, como outros itens 'Diversos' para aprendê-lo dê dois clicks. Creio que estes sejam os feitiços que o pessoal tem mais dificuldades em compreender. Como conseguir 'Pergaminho de Feitiço'? Clique aqui%C3%A7o - EQUIPAMENTOS (SEM ARMAS): 1~20: Conjunto do Aventureiro, com o passar dos níveis vá trocando pelos itens do Conjunto do Gobball. 21~40: Conjunto do Gobball, já deve ter alguns itens do mesmo antes mesmo de ter o nível 20, mas nesse que ele está completo. Use-o completo para ganhar 1 PA e outros bônus. Por enquanto seus danos serão causados pelo feitiço Pressão, e não por espadas. 40~60: Conjunto Blop Maçã, mais Escaracapecete, Escaranel e Escaramanto Verde, até alcançar o lvl 60. Também pode optar por Dora no lugar do chapéu. 60~80: Elmo e Manto do Gobball Real, mais Gelano (preferência mageado a PM, ou Vitalidade, ou Força) e Conjunto do Blop Maçã. 80~100: Conjunto Terrdala, e se quiser pode mesclar um pouco com o Farle Ingalsse que ficaria bastante interessante, e no segundo anel, claro, Gelano. 100~114: Conjunto do Chefe Bwork (se preocupe também com a Agilidade, e Vitalidade) sem capa, no lugar use Manto Deslumbrante, e com o passar dos níveis vá trocando por itens do Conjunto Ancestral. E claro, Gelano. 114~120: Conjunto Ancestral (de Força obviamente) sem capa, e no lugar use Manto Deslumbrante, mais Gelano no segundo anel. 120~143: Continue com o mesmo conjunto de anteriormente, só troque o Treecapacete Ancestral por um Solomonk (com boa Força, Agilidade, Vitaliade, danos em % e +, e críticos). Com o passar dos lvls vá trocando os itens pelos do Conjunto do Moolobo. 143~167: Use o Conjunto do Moolobo completo e mais um Gelano, vai ter 10 PA fácil. 167~180: Há quem goste de trocar o Conjunto do Moolobo pelo Obsidemônio, no cinto usar o Cinto Ofuscante, e mais Gelano. É uma boa opção, fica a critério do player se quer trocar ou continuar com o clássico Moolobo. Conjuntos Finais: Nos últimos níveis é possível fazer uma série de conjuntos personalizados, faça do jeito que você preferir, já que depende muito de qual arma vai usar, e suas condições financeiras, claro. Vou passar alguns equipamentos que podem misturar e ficará muito bom de qualquer forma. O Kim, Véu de Tinta, Conjunto Idiota, Conjunto Fungas, Cinto Borealis, Ligadura de Anium, Cinto de Turbina, Conjunto Ougaa (se quiser atacar com outros atributos e não tiver dinheiro para conjunto híbrido), Conjunto Snowfoux Fuji, Botas de Alpinista, Conjunto Professor Xa, Conjunto de Granizo, Botas Inertes, Conjunto de Bworker Berseker, Túnica Bruta de Lee, Manta Preposter, Toca de Dormir do Sonâmbulo, Chapéu de Travessura, Chapéu de Crocodyl Dandy, Bim Boné, Máscara de Punchinello, Anel AiMewDews, Amuleto Bandeira de Guerra, Amuleto Eroclite, Solomonk e entre outros. Outra dica é misturar parte de um conjunto com outro, e ir mesclando os bônus e atributos. Ultimamente o pessoal epic lvl gosta de usar conjuntos híbridos, é uma boa escolha, já que armas como Az'Tech possuem três atributos de danos, e também para possuir maior versatilidade num campo de batalha. Armas específicas para dano como Lâmina de Pecari já é diferente, na maioria das vezes o conjunto prioriza Força, % e + em danos, no caso para Neutro. Conjuntos Força/Agilidade são ótimas escolhas também. Tenha em mente que nem sempre o atributo é o que mais importa, também é de grande importância ter boa Vitalidade, % e + em danos, resistências (de todos os tipos), Agilidade, Sabedoria, acertos críticos, alcance (uma Espada de Iop com bom alcance é algo extremamente poderoso), PM e PA. '- ' ARSENAL DE ARMAS: ~ Raziel (uma das melhores na faixa de lvl em torno de 60), pode ser usada no lvl 52. ~ Faca de Corte (razoável), para lvl 52. ~ Lâmina de Kwakwa, que seria uma opção interessante no PvP por retirar PA, para personagens de lvl superior a 56. ~ Faca de Corte Yench''' (boa), pode ser utilizada no lvl 60. ' '~ Garra Afiada', de 4 PA, e de bom hit e atributos, pode ser utilizada no lvl 68. '~ Garra Falsa de Ceangal', de 4 PA e bom hit, para lvl 95. '~ Garra Rosa''' (para lvl 100), que é a melhor espada por um bom tempo. ~ Lâmina de Chefe Bwork, uma segunda opção se não tiver dinheiro para uma Garra Rosa. ~ Garra de Grizmine (lvl 111), muita gente gosta dela pelos atributos, mas perde 2 de danos máximos em comparação a Garra Rosa, e tem condições mais complicadas que a Rosa. Fica a critério do jogador. ~ Espada de Metzger, retira PA e seu ataque custa 4, porém seu dano é repartido em dois, e o mesmo é menor que algumas armas do seu lvl, que pode ser um problema contra inimigos que tenham grande resistência, para jogadores de lvl 135. ~ Sabre Ases, parece uma Espada de Metzger, porém o custo de PA é 5, mas seus atributos são bem melhores, e o cc primário de 1/40, diferente da Metzger, que é 1/50. Para personagens de lvl superior a 145. ~ Garra de Carmesim, há quem goste, bons atributos, ótimo dano e rouba vida, porém seu custo de ataque é de 6 PA. Antes de pegar lvl 18x+ para usar as grandes espadas do jogo, pode escolher entre: ~ Espada de Killarious (minha preferida), boa vida, pp, danos e alcance, para lvl 169 ou superior a isso; ~ Espada Hikk, que mais parece uma adaga por ser 3 PA o ataque (muito boa, e ainda concede PM, Críticos, Agilidade, e boas Resistência), para lvl 177 ou mais; ~ Lâmina de Pecadilho, que também é uma boa opção, requer ser lvl 177 ou mais; ~ Kukri Kura, ótima arma, ainda mais com 1/2, para lvl 179. As últimas espadas que o pessoal costuma usar são: ~ Lâmina de Pecari', dano monstruoso, mas sua falha crítica é constante (1/25), mas simples de deixar 1/2 o acerto crítico, para personagens de lvl superior a 184;' ~ Az'Tech, bate bem, rouba vida do inimigo e retira PA, para lvl 186 ou mais; ~ Espada Cicatrizada sem Folhas, três tipos de danos, Neutro, Força, e Inteligência, assim sendo versátil contra um inimigo que tenha muita resistência em um atributo, bate quase a mesma coisa que uma Pecari, ainda rouba vida, e sua falha crítica é de 1/50, para personagens de lvl superior a 196. '- ' MONTARIAS: ''' '''Dragossauro Ameixa e Esmeralda: +1 de Alcance, +1 de PM, +200 de Vitalidade. Ótima montaria, para mim, a melhor de todas. Pode ser muito útil para quem não está tão preocupado com o dano. Dragossauro Esmeralda e Gengibre: +1 de PM, + 300 de Vitalidade. Na minha opinião, a segunda melhor, para quem está desesperado por Vitalidade. Dragossauro Marfim e Carmesim: +40% de danos, +40 de Força, +100 de Vitalidade. Para quem quer causar um estrago enorme, essa é a melhor no quesito. Dragossauro Carmesim: +80 de Força, +50 de Vitalidade. Boa para causar danos, mas não tão boa como a anterior, só use se quiser economizar. Dragossauro Esmeralda e Carmesim: +1 PM, +30 de Força, +100 de Vitalidade. Boa para quem quer ter o seu PM básico, mas não perder a Força. Dragossauro Ameixa e Carmesim: +1 de Alcance, +60 de Força, +200 de Vitalidade. Boa para quem quer ter mais alcance para a sua Espada de Iop, mas não quer perder muita Força, e nem Vitalidade. '- ' DANOS? COMO FUNCIONAM? ' Um ponto de porcentagem de danos é o mesmo que um de ponto para todos os atributos, essa é a vantagem dele. Como saber quanto vou hitar? É algo bem fácil de se entender, aprendi isso a tempos, é basicamente assim: Se você atacar com Pressão no nível 6, por exemplo, o seu dano inicial é de 20~24. Mas se o seu conjunto lhe rende mais 500 em Força (que é o mesmo efeito de 500% em danos), será então 20~24x6=120~144. Se o seu conjunto lhe render 400, será 20~24x5=100~120. E se ele ainda lhe da +100 em danos (parecido com o efeito que a Multilação causa), aumentaria exatamente +100, ou seja, o dano da primeira passaria de 120~140 para 220~240. Para entender melhor essa parte: Você tem zero em Força e zero em porcentagem de danos, mas o seu buff lhe concede +40 de danos, e você ataca com pressão (dano inicial no nível 6: 20~24), então seria necessário apenas somar: 20~24+40=60~64. Ok, mas se eu tiver só 50 de Força? Dai você divide o dano do seu feitiço por 2, e acrescenta o resultado. Simples, e funcionaria assim com 60, 70, 80 e qualquer outro abaixo de 100, é só ser bom em matemática, diferente de mim. hehe Se tiverem mais alguma dúvida, é só perguntar. '- ' '''GUIA DE UPAGEM: ' Clique aqui '- ' A minha intenção é sempre ir atualizando o tutorial e ir melhorando ele, com o tempo espero poder completar mais ainda ao ganhar mais experiência com a build. Espero que tenha ajudado, e bom jogo. Ribasan. - '''Tópico o oficial do tutotial: http://forum.dofus.com/pt/1033-iop/50962-tutorial-forca-iop